Percy Jackson and the Blood god's contempt
by Sauron2000
Summary: Set before the arrival of Percy Jackson, Konrad son of the blood god arrives at camp half-blood and dark revelations are made.
1. Arrival

**My name is Konrad, I am as you might guess European. But I am so much more, you probably don't understand. I am half-man and half-god. If you're half-blood, please close this book and forget ever reading it. If you aren't, keep reading. And do ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT**** say any of the names out loud. **

I am Konrad Aggebo, I am from Denmark, but my mother took me with her to tournaments across the world. She trained me and taught all I needed to know. Sometimes this strange blood-lust and start unnecessary fights with everyone, but one day it went too far. That day was to days ago. I was in New York, next to my mother. At that time I was thirteen years old. We kept walking, but this strange man followed us.

We walked into our car and headed for our holiday on long island, but the man kept following us. Eventually I was so damned pissed that I walked over to him and shouted.

"What are you looking for perv!" He looked at me, then he hit me straight across the face, and I could swear that he only had one eye. "You did not just f*cking do that." I said, charging at him, overcome by this bloodlust and gave him an uppercut. He fell backwards and stumbled down the hill. He lost his hat and now I could obviously see that he only had one eye.

"Konrad, let's get out of here." Katherine, my mother, said with fear in her voice. "Up this hill!" She shouted and pointed to a hill a kilometer or so away, with the biggest tree I had ever seen on it.

We started running and we were there momentarily, but then the Cyclop… That's what they're called right? Reached us and attacked, I was about to turn and fight. But then my mother did it, she was after among the best female martial artists on earth.

"Run!" She shouted, and I managed to get to the tree. I looked behind me and saw that the Cyclop got his ass handed to him by my mother, but then she was overwhelmed by several of them. Mother fought like some god of war and wounded several of them.

But one of them got a grip around her neck and _squish_ my mother fell lifeless to the ground. "No!" I said, just before something put me out.

I woke up later, in some kind of hospital, at my left there was a cute blond girl. She looked down at a book. "Whhh… Wherrr… Where ham hi?" I said, feeling incredibly dehydrated, I had been out for a day at least.

She looked up. "Mr. D, he's awake!" She shouted.

"Where am I?" I managed, before gathering the power to sit up; I noticed that I didn't have a shirt and that I had bandages across my stomach but my muscles showed all too well. I caught the girl staring at my abs, even though she looked athletic herself.

Before I managed to ask, a man in a Hawaiian t-shirt and with a diet coke in his hand came in. "Good morning brat."

"Where am I?" I asked again, this time more clearly as I rose from the bed. The girl tried to help me but I waved her off.

"Camp half-blood." The girl said, before giving me something to drink.

"Thanks. So, camp half-blood, where is that?"

"Camp half-blood is a camp for half-bloods."

"And a half-blood is?"

"Someone who is half human and half god, like all these brats I have to take care of every day the next century." I drank the, whatever it was, and quickly regained my wits, before nearly choking myself on the two words; half god.

"Why am I here then?"

"Well, what do you think, brat?" The man said.

"You're a half-blood." The girl said. "What do you remember of your father?"

"Other than a malevolent smile, a holiday on the sea and his wish to make me a great warrior, nothing." I said, looking her in the eyes, taking her attention away from my body. "If I could get a shirt." She gave a black and red shirt to me instantly. Then I suddenly remembered something. "My mother is dead, right?"

"Yes, she is, truly unfortunate." The man said, not really caring. "How did you manage to not get noticed until now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have people on nearly every school in the country, how did you escape our reach?"

"I am european and I never went to school, my mother taught me everything I needed to learn." As I suddenly got even more wits back. "You said god, what god?"

"The greek gods."

"I presume they have survived because their ideals have survived." I said and the man was obviously surprised.

"A smart one, yes that is true. Annabeth, would you mind showing…"

"The name is Konrad"

"Showing Konrad around?"

"Okay." She said as she took me by the hand and dragged me out.

She showed me around, giving me a good look at the other creatures, satyrs and the like from Greek mythology, truly magnificent. There were plenty of things to do, archery, forging, climbing, canoeing and even sing-along. She then showed me where we lived, a bunch of cabins. Some empty and some over-crowded. "Good to see that the gods of Olympus take care of their children."

"You might get incinerated talking like that." A teenager in cabin eleven said. "This is Hermes' cabin, you'll be sleeping here I bet. He is undetermined right?" Annabeth nodded, and the teenager got a little sad. "My name is Luke, councilor in the Hermes cabin. Annabeth you should leave, I'll take care of the rest." He gave me a sleeping bag and a spot on the floor in the over-crowded cabin.

"What does it mean that I am undetermined?" I asked.

"It means that we don't know who your father is." He said, before answering a bunch of other questions from me.

"When will I start doing stuff?"

"Tomorrow, I think."

"I'll head over to the forge I guess." I said as I rose and left, there were only some hours till we were going to eat. I walked past the toilets, when I heard a group people coming my way, a group of beefy muscular people in camouflage jackets and the like.

"Look, the new guy. Let's 'indoctrinate' him in our ways." Said their leader, a strong girl wearing a camouflage jacket. "What's your name?"

"Konrad, European, could you tell me the way to the forges?" I said, trying not to lose my temper.

"Undetermined, right? Knew so, the forges are in there." She pointed behind me, into the girl's toilet. Before I managed to turn around, she had me by my neck. I twisted before she managed to move me and brought her down. I grabbed her by her hair, kicked the door open and threw her face first into one of the toilets.

"That is what happens when you challenge a son of, whomever I am the son of!" I shouted, grabbing her again and taking her outside and threw her down a hill. Behind me her friends ran down and tried to help her. Just now did I realize that Annabeth had been on the toilet.

"We should team up for capture the flag."

"Against these fools, count me in." I brought my hand up in a brofist and she eventually did the same. I eventually found the forge, thank god, no wait, thank gods. I started working with it and just like in Russia, I was a natural.

I started working on a set of spiky armor and two axes. Then one of Hephaestus' kids came over and told me the axes had to be greek style and showed me how to do it, he thought I was a half-brother but I didn't get determined even though I was a natural.

I could hear a horn in the distance; I instinctively knew it was dinner. I joined Hermes cabin's table and sat down, quickly coming to grips with the speak-and-eat buffet. But before I could start eating, we had to sacrifice some food to the gods. Why? Because the omnipotent masters of Olympus likes the smell.

I came over and threw the bloodiest part of my beef into the fire and I could smell the smell. It was fantastic, until it started smelling of concentrated blood and industrial smoke.

After we were done eating, I saw a centaur, Chiron as I would later get to know him, who shouted. "Tomorrow there will be capture the flag. Prepare your armor and swords and weapons, alliances must be made now."

The day after I woke up and found myself integrating well with the routine of the camp, but I had to make my sacrifice last, since the smell would probably kill someone if I went first.

When it was time for capture the flag I asked Luke "Who do we go with?"

"We made a temporary alliance with Hephaestus' cabin."

"So it's only us? Seems a little unfair, we should knit our hand and be armed with boxing gloves to make the game a bit more fair. What about Athena?"

"Didn't want to be on teams with someone like you they said, I heard Annabeth tried to convince them."

"The teams are; Hermes and Hephaestus on red vs the rest on blue, the rules are simple, magical items allowed, no maiming and the one who captures the flag first wins." Chiron said.

I grabbed my spiky armor and two double-sided greek-style axes. The other campers gave me strange looks and the ones from Ares were down-right terrified. "Konrad, you lead the charge and no prisoners since they are generally a massive waste of time. If you can then you grab the flag. If someone tries to take it from you rely on your supports. If you don't have any, whack your attacker with the flag."

"With… pleasure…" I said, feeling the bloodlust returning.

When the horn that signaled the start blared, I made a bestial roar and charged ahead of the others, right through the forest. The first one I saw was a lonely scout from Athena. When she saw me she said "I yield." I ran to her and hit her with a single stroke making her unconscious. "No prisoners."

I kept running and when I met a group of five from different cabins arguing tactics I went straight up berserk and fought my way through them. "You will all fail!" I shouted as I hit three of them down at the same time and kicked the fourth one while I curve stomped the fifth one. I left them for my teammates.

They had not expected a frontal charge and certainly not one by a single person three minutes into the game. I made it to their flag and saw that the only defender was the girl from the toilet. "Stop gloating and fight!" She shouted as she threw her spear at me, she hit me over the breastplate and the tip of the spear got buried as my blood spilled out.

I broke the handle of the tip and threw it back at the girl, giving her a serious headache and as I charged at he there was a battle like no other in my entire life, sure she was strong. But my bloodlust would know no end and eventually my attacks drove her back and eventually I grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. I grabbed the flag and ran all I could towards our base.

Then I saw Annabeth with a Yankees cap on in my way, a sword in her hand and preparing to charge. There were no supports, so I did the most logical thing in the world. I charged and swung the flag; Annabeth who was for some reason surprised didn't have time to block and went face-first into the dirt.

Behind me I could just about everyone on blue team following me. I saw one of Hephaestus' kids and threw her the flag, before I let out a bestial roar, took the spearhead out of my chest and threw it at the Ares kids, before throwing myself into them.

After some minutes of the most damn effective distraction this world has ever seen, the horns blew, telling that we had won. Around me was a scene of carnage, fifteen of the campers in the mud and me bruised, beaten and bloodied, but standing.

"Impressive new guy, names Clarisse." The toilet girl said, before starting to help up her teammates.

"Good match." I said before helping them up, when I came over to Annabeth and helped her up she said.

"How did you see me?"

"You were right in front of me, how shouldn't I see you?"

"This cap is and invisibilities cap." She said, taking it off, before she stared at something under me, I noticed everyone else stared at it. When I looked down I too saw it.

"F*ck, just f*ck." I said as I saw that my blood had made the mark of a Khorne under me.


	2. New guy

"Khorne, Khorne, Khorne, doesn't tell me anything." Chiron said, looking out over the camp from the big house. "He isn't a greek god, if so he is a minor god, maybe a son of Nemesis?" Suddenly a roar pierced the sky.

"I think my father is having issues being called a minor god. From his perspective your gods are ants." I said, as thunder soared through the sky.

"Watch your mouth." Mr. D, the Hawaiian guy, said.

"Watch your mouth." I answered hoping that the warp wouldn't suddenly combust and spew forth a legion of daemons.

"So tell me everything you know about this Khorne." Chiron said, looking at me with serious eyes.

"He is the oldest of the gods of chaos, and is the chaos god of anger violence and hate. All violence nourishes him and he is basically Ares, just so much more powerful."

"How can someone be more powerful than Ares?"

"Well, not more powerful outside the warp, but in full strength I have no doubt Zeus himself will pale in insignificance in comparison to the might of Khorne."

"You said chaos god. What does that mean?"

"It means that he is a god who feeds upon emotions, I do not know how he fits inside the Greek pantheon."

"Maybe it speaks of chaos as in before the age of the titans, maybe the first age."

"I will probably need to do some research, but I think that it would be unwise to put me back in the Hermes cabin."

"Why?"

"Because my father would be pissed if you gave a cabin to some human god and didn't give one to the omnipotent and multiracial lord of violence across all dimensions."

"There will not be built more cabins."

"You could consider it a way to communicate with them and create diplomacy; if you built it outside the main area then you wouldn't put the camp in harm's way when it comes to my research."

"What research?"

"I need to find out if I am stronger than the normal half-blood and find my limits and most likely I suspect that we will need a place to house further… warp-born. If Khorne can get through then the rest of them can too.

"Are there more chaos gods?"

"Yes, Tzeentch lord of magic and change, Nurgle the plague god and lord of flies and Slaanesh the prince of excess."

"So we could use it to communicate with these beings."

"Yes."

"Fine, build your cabin."

I set about so, and in a week (with the help of centaurs and campers from Hephaestus and Hermes) we were finished with the eight pointed cabin that was formed like the star of chaos. Chiron had decided that all warp-born would be here, since there wouldn't be many. There were four bunks in the cabin so far, one for each god, a sacrificial ring within the inner sanctum and place for books and similar. For research, of course, if I get a son of Tzeentch we might get the book of Magnus. We would also use the ring for summoning of daemons and as a way to communicate secretly, once we get a psyker.

Kinda sucks to be son of Khorne, no psychic powers what-so-ever.

"Thanks guys!" I shouted, more roared to the rest of the half-bloods. "Let's kick that faggot Ares' ass in the next capture the flag!"

As I said it I could feel a gust of wind, and then a lightning. It should have burned but it didn't, it actually hit me and then passed to the trees.

Sometime later

Chiron looked at me where my wound should have been. "How come you didn't get burned?" He finally asked.

"I think I might know." Annabeth said, taking of her stupid Yankees cap, she had been standing in the corner for like twenty minutes.

"Annabeth, don't use that outside capture the flag." Chiron said, rising.

"Why, it's a Yankees cap?"

"Chiron, I think he is resistant to magic. Back at capture the flag he broke Clarisse's spear without even blinking. He also saw me while I was invisible." She said, looking at me, then it struck me.

"Khorne hates magic and gives his champions countermeasures; it would only make sense for me to be born blank."

"What is a blank?" Mr. D said, walking into the room.

"A blank is someone who negates the effects of magic and similar things. I think there is something we need to add to the cabin."

"What?"

"I'll explain, better suit up and get us a driver, we're heading to the city."

Later heading back to camp

I couldn't believe that they had actually let me buy the needed pieces for a daemons army, much less a table to play on, much less all books on the subject of chaos, codexes, novels, RPGs, even the rulebook. That's how I returned from a hobby store with everything I could get about chaos.

Heck, mr. D even seemed to be fascinated by it all, looking through and reading everything he could before we reached camp. He was especially interested on the subject on Slaanesh, I think he might force me and Chiron to play Black Crusade with him and his Slaaneshi Chem-hunter (a hardcore drug addict from Khorne's book (this pleases Khorne)). The worst part is that Chiron seem to have a similar idea, but as a GM and might force my Khornate Berzerker along.

"So… We should probably inform the gods… I'll try to give you an audience… But it'll have to be at winter solstice when all the gods are there and you need to be there since you're most likely the only one who can adequately describe these gods."

Later in the cabin

There was the soft sound of footsteps in the entrance of the cabin. "Being the son of the god of thieves I thought you would be more silent." I said as I turned, to look at… Annabeth?

"You're surprisingly calm to be the son of the god of violence." She said, looking at the army I was painting and the many books I had bought.

"What have you heard from mr. D?"

"Your father is the god of violence and war, although he is more commonly referred as the blood god thanks to his inexhaustible thirst for blood which he use to create his legions of Kindly Ones."

"Or daemons, depends." I said.

"Your father is also the mightiest of the chaos gods, said to be able of killing all the others in a single swipe from his mighty sword. His greatest wish is to kill Slaanesh."

"He's been reading Black Crusade?"

"Yes."

"Well… Why did you come?"

"I heard you're heading to the gods during winter solstice, I presume you're going to stay at the camp."

"Yes, my mother is dead so I guess I have to."

"You're surprisingly calm about your mother's death."

"My mother is with my father, I have seen her in dreams given to me by my father."

"Why did you come?"

"I just heard that the new kid might be a warp-born."

"What?" I said, looking at her disbelievingly.

"It's true; I'll take you to him tomorrow."

"Well… Good night."

Next morning meeting the new kid

I came out from the cabin in the red dawn sun, and quickly walked over to the dining area. Annabeth already was there, with the kid that had come a day before. The kid was tall, not taller than me though. He looked young and had hair of many colors, mainly ash black and platinum white. It also had different lengths on different sides. "Jim, this is Konrad. Konrad this is Jim."

"Hi." The boy, Jim, said.

"Goodday, undetermined I guess?"

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Hermes' guys?"

"Yeah."

"Undetermined. Do you know what god I am son of?"

"No."

"I am son of Khorne."

"Khorne? Like the god of blood in warhammer? Is he real, but he is from a game!" Jim said, when a roar pierced the sky.

"You risk releasing Karanak talking like that." I said, noticing that he understood.

"Where are you from?"

"NYC, grew up there. At two foster parents, my foster-father loves warhammer. My biological mother dissapeared some years ago."

"Sad, hey Annabeth wanna team up for Capture the Flage?" I asked her, trying to change subject , and she nodded eagerly. The food horn blared in the distance. "Looks like food is here." I said as I went for my table.

The normal sacrifice had me last, the blood and smell of war would anoy the other campers. The food was as dellicious as ever, Jim looked kind of out of place, trying to make friends. My tabel had been positioned out of the way, the gods might not want warp-spawn beside their children.

Later that night, after watching Jim getting beaten at every thing he tried, except theory, which he excelled at, I walked up to Annabeth who was trying to show him how to use a bow, again. "Annabeth, could I get a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, looking forward to leave poor Jim. We came around a corner and I said, "Lets put him through the trial by fire." Smiling weakly, looking evil in the red sun.


	3. Steal Rain

The days went on, Jim trying (and failing) to do greek stuff, me sharpening my axes, Annabeth doing whatever Annabeth does and Ares cabin tryin to get a measure of Jim. I had asked Chiron when we were going to play Capture the Flag, but he said it would have to wait. So the trial by fire had to wait too.

I mean literally, during craftsmanship-class, they grabbed him and tied him in measurement tape. He got out of it himself, and dodged all the blows from Ares, something not even I can do, and ran away.

"Dude, how did you do that?" I asked him while handing him a pepsi. We sat outside the Chaos cabin, some minutes after dinner.

"It just happens sometimes. I get in trouble, I get out of trouble. There has to be a god that's watching over me." He answered, looking out over the camp. "You know, this is the third-last day of camp."

"Yeah, I know, I'm staying. I can't believe we've been here for two weeks." I answered. "What about you?"

"I think I'll have to stay, Chiron can just manipulate the mist, and it'll be like I never was there."

"Damn, gotta be sad, to just let everythin go like that."

"You're letting go of everything too."

"I never had anything." I answered as I opened my own pepsi.

It was the second last day of camp, mr. D had decided that we would invite everyone to RPG evening and Warhammer tournament, but, of course, not too many came.

It was me, Jim, Luke and some guys from Hermes, a girl from Hephaestus, a boy from Ares and a boy and a girl from Athena.

So a berserker (me), a Sorcerer (Jim), a Chosen (Luke), another Chosen, a Champion, a Noise Marine, a Plague Marine and some humans (lame people). We played temple of lies and Chiron was GM, I feel bad for those he trained. Because he was a killer GM.

When we were done only me and Jim were alive.

Of the highlights: I killed some jerk on a space-ship. Some Ares guy `fell` out an airlock. Jim disintegrated his clothes, how do you disintegrate power armor? I killed a plague marine. The Slaaneshi girl from Athena got Jim into one room, what happened shall never be uttered again. I killed another jerk. I killed a Noise Marines, f*ck that guy. Jim spontaneusly spawned a dozen daemons. Said Slaaneshi fell off a cliff. Rocks fell, everyone died. Except me (because my RAGE kept me alive) and Jim (because he had been expecting it, just as planned).

Then we proceeded to play a warhammer 40K tournament. I played as CSM (World Eaters), Jim as Daemons (Tzeentch), Athena girl as Eldar (Alaitoc), Ares boy as Imperial Guard (Cadian 352nd), Athena boy as Dark Eldar (Poison Eye, or something), Hephaestus girl as Necrons (Kaurava Three) and the Hermes guys, all of them, played Blood Ravens and commenced to perform «steal rain» on all our victory points.

So Luke won, that bastard.

"Maybe next time your World Eaters can stand a chance." He said, mowing down my berzerkers with Gabriel Angelos in a friendly just-before-last-day game.

"I'll make sure to bring Angron next time, then we'll play epic apocalypse." I said, moving Khárn the Betrayer into a challenge with Isador Akios.

"You can't play those anymore." Jim said, playing as my allies while blasting Azariah Kyras to pieces with Kairos Fateweaver.

"What, when did that happen?" I asked, trying to not roll 1s.

"GW stopped making Epic Apocalypse stuff years ago." He said again, staring as Kyras got some sick deny the witch rolls.

"How did no one tell me? How can I play Angron now?" I said, while my horrible rolling killed half of Khárn's unit.

"You could always play Horus Heresy." Jim said, as Kyras blasted Fateweaver apart.

«Luke, you're too good at this.»

"Thank you." Luke said as he left, the game only half finished and all the Victory Points his, thereby making it mathematically impossible for us to win.

"You'd think he had experience with warfare playing like that, or just the favor of some god." I said, "Well, see you tomorrow Jim."

"Yeah see you too." Jim said, just before rolling perils of the warp and killing Fateweaver. His multi-colored eyes stared in absolute hatred at the dice, a double six.

The last day came, the ripples through the camp as everyone packed, except me, Jim, Annabeth, Clarisse, Luke and some people I don't care about. What do you do last day, you might wonder. You listen to mr. D's speech. If he didn't like warhammer, he wouldn't be a cool guy.

"Yeah good job brats! You survived another year! And so did I! Now before we get to the fireworks, I would like to congratulate the winner of this year's warhammer tournament!" He said in his speech, and people were surprised that he actually was that serious about warhammer. "Luke, reminding us that multipus, simultaneous deep strikes, are indeed to be feared. Now, fireworks."

If you have seen mortal fireworks, good, now make it ten times better, there you have the fireworks of Hephaestus' children, forming scenes from quests, like the Troyan war and World War II.

After that we were given a piece of a necklace with the mark of Khorne on it (Khorne is pleased with this).

The next day came and I had no idea what to do, so I went to dinner. There were barely a dozen of us, and I had no idea what to do, then I got an idea.

I walked back to the cabin and looked up bloodletters, studied them and thought through all chaos rituals I know. The days went on, and I only left my cabin to eat and to do chores.

I was sitting in the ritual area of the cabin, looking over the preperations.

"Konrad, what are you doing? You don't come out, you don't join us in training, are you even going to join us in Capture the Flag?" Jim came in and said, looking over what I was doing. "What is this even, some kind of ritual murder?"

"Yes and I just got my sacrifice." I answered, grabbing my axes.

"What do you mean?" He said, eyeing the axes. "You're kidding, right?"

I looked at him, threatening him, "Of course I am, we've gotta get some more half-bloods."

We must've looked like idiots trying to get people to come to my cabin. In the end, we had to go to Chiron to get people to join us. But in the end we had rounded up enough half-bloods to make the sacrifice.

I had given them all robes, devoted to chaos undivided, while I wore one dedicated to Khorne.

I walked over to Annabeth. "Through the blood flow, so does the warp flow to us." I said as I cut her hand a little, she whimpered but took it good and squeezed the blood out.

"Though it does not matter where the blood flow, neither does it matter where the warp opens." I said as I cut Clarisse a little, she too squesed the blood out.

"It does not matter from where the blood flow, for it is all to Khorne it flows." As I cut Luke, who squeezed it out.

"This blood is for the realm of brass, and the lake of blood." I said, as I cut one of the Stoll brothers.

"I ask for your minions, for the blood is yours." I said as I cut the other Stoll.

"Father, I offer you blood and ask for a member of your legion of brass." I said as I cut the girl from Aphrodite.

"Now raise your axe father, and make a wound in reality." I said as I cut the guy from Hephaestus.

"Father, give us your minion! Send us a bloodletter! Wound the world with your mighty axe, for with it do you make way for my brothers!" I said as I cut Jim, and he whimpered and squeezed the blood out.

"Blood for the blood god! Skulls for the skull throne!" I shouted, as the blood was encased in fire and burned it to ashes.

Where the blood had been, there now stood a creature, its iron-muscled frame the hue of red, black horns thrust out from the flesh of its head, acting as cruel-edged weapons in their own right, it's fingers ended in wicked claws. An ebon tongue flicked across its sharp teeth.

It was a bloodetter.

All the half-bloods except me and Jim grabbed weapons from under their robes. "Son of Khorne, your father sent me, he tells you that he wishes to speak with the mortal gods. And that he does not make deals with sorcerers." The bloodletter said, in an angry and steely voice.

"What is this creature?" Clarisse asked, looking like she wanted to throw her spear at me.

"This is a bloodletter of Khorne. What sorcerer will father not make a deal with?" I asked.

"The sone of the god of change, the son of the great deceiver, the son of the master of lies, the arch-sorcerer, him." He said as he pointed his sword at Jim.

"Me?"

"But for once he will accept your offering, as the blood of a sorcerer is high value in Khorne's land." The bloodletter said. "And he has a gift for you." It threw me what looked like a pouch. "I leave you to find it's purpose, we will meet again, Konrad." It said, before it disappeared in a gush of hot flames and smoke.

What happened next was one big chain reaction; first of; a sudden flaming symbol depicting Tzeentch's symbol came to being over Jim's head, next I touched my new pouch, and it turned into a chainaxe, next everyone started shouting and screaming.

Next Dionysos came in "What are you brats up to?"

* * *

I am so sorry this took a long time, but my computer and internet was one huge clusterf*ck. It'll be faster from now on.


	4. Exiled

As I said, one huge chain reaction. Heck I even got a temporary exile because I summoned a deamon.

"Enough is enough, Kornad!" Mr. D. said, looking at me and my group of half-bloods.

"Konrad." I said, a shade to stubbornly. "Listen, exile me until summer, but let the rest stay and let Jim stay in the cabin."

"What is to stop me from burning down said cabin and destroying everything within?" Mr. D. said, his fury showing.

"How about that it would severely piss of at least one of the chaos gods." I said, looking at my chainaxe. "And I would just build another, and another, and another, and another, and I would move to Europe, and you can't hurt me there, and then I would summon Doombreed and become a psychotic murderer who kills all his friends and want to throw down Olympos." I said, and everyone looked at me dumb-struck. "Okay, I probably won't do that, but no matter what then you would have broken contact with the Chaos Gods and we'll be popping up around the country and be f*cking you sh*t up."

"Fine, Jim may still use the cabin, but you must leave until winter solstice."

"I can live with that." I said, rising. "I'll have to get my things though."

I left for the cabin without saying a word to the rest. I walked into the cabin that I wouldn't visit for another year, at least. I packed what I would need the most, my mysterious chainaxe pouch, some food, some Pepsis, some books on the subject of chaos, never know when you need them. I left my armor and twin-axes behind.

I came out again, and everyone said goodbye.

"We'll meet again." I said to Annabeth.

"At winter solstice, hopefully." She said, as though she had some kind of experience around monsters.

I came over to Jim and patted his back.

"Later, brother, I've got a train to catch."

"What train?" He said.

"The train to the monster buffet." I said. "Bad thing about being Khorne's son, I don't know any funny jokes."

"Yeah, brother, I'll learn more about us, the warpborn, I swear."

"Remember, if you ever need me, then I am right here." I said, as I touched his head and left for the road.

Boy this was gonna be boring for five months. I figured I would walk into Monster Donuts and get something to eat. Those donuts did taste mighty delicious, but suddenly something seemed out of place. Actually, it was into place, to much.

Suddenly a hydra walked in, its six head waving around when it saw me. Well… Monster Hunting Season just started.

I grabbed my pouch quickly, and it instantly turned into a chainaxe. I came in under the tables, but suddenly I felt the blood-lust. I leapt straight out from under the table and cut at least three of its heads of in a whir of ethereal dust.

But of course, the heads almost instantly multiplied and jumped in my face. I blocked all the heads, but, like you might expect from a chainsaw, each time I blocked, so did it lose a head, and every time it lost a head, two rose to take it's place.

I got pushed back, and it had at least like twenty head. I threw a bunch of donuts at the hydra, slowing it down as it tried to it them.

Wait, you're supposed to burn the heads right? Where can I find something that can burn it?

As I asked the question, I felt something in my hand, when I looked at my hand, I saw my chainsaw change into something else. It changed into a meltagun.

How? Why? Ain't got time to answer.

"Hail Khorne, mother*cker." I said, before shooting and incinerating all of its heads. As ethereal dust flies away, so does the fire department come and I start running. Sure Khorne does not like me running, but I can't kill people who haven't even got a chance to beat me, honor and stuff, and of course the fact that I don't want to be known as a pyromaniac with a space-nuke gun.

So I ran to a nearby creek and looked at my new melta. How did that work? So I just had to think of a weapon to make it appear? Fine then, _bolter_.

Suddenly the melta shifted and changed, until it looked perfectly like a bolter.

_Chainsword._

Suddenly it turned into a chainsaw, a red and jagged chainsaw.

_Pouch._

Then it turned into a crimson leather pouch. This is just purely awesome.

**Five months, a lot of miles and too many dead monsters later.**

"Come on weaklings! Is this all you can? I came to hunt monsters not give them the mercy of death!" I shout, as I charge them again. The minotaurs struggle with their axes as they get crushed by my power axe. "Bring it on then, heck, the hunters could take you on and win!" I shout as my power axe decapitates another one.

"Restrain yourself Konrad!" Zoë Nightshade shout as her arrow goes right through a minotaur's eye.

"Ah, you're just too boring Zo!" I shout to her, before crushing another one's skull with my power fist.

"Don't call me that!" Zoë shouts, before the rest of the hunters jump down the mountain behind us and I proceed to cut the head off of another minotaur.

"I got five so far." I shout, as I block an axe that would otherwise have hit Zoë.

"Three." She says as she comes in behind me and gives covering fire. Artemis leads the hunters in a brutal flanking charge.

I cut another one down, before bashing in the head of a second, while Zoë makes sure nothing manages to stop me.

"I've got the patriarch." I shout as I run towards the big one, the really fricking huge one. He swings his axe at me, trying to get a measure of me, but in counter to everything the poor thing has learned, I turn my power fist into a chain halberd and cuts its head of before it can understand.

At that sight the minotaurs run, only to be shot to pieces by the hunters.

"Another day, another hunt, another sacrifice to the blood god." I say as I grab the minotaur's horn and cut myself so that it is encased in blood before I throw it down the mountain. "Well, will we be making camp here?"

"You certainly won't, stay in the mountains and stay away from Zoë."

"What, you guys seriously still mad about that?" I said, looking at Zoë who was now in front of me.

"Yes we are." Zoë answered.

"Fine I'll go up the mountain and make camp." I said, before leaving up the mountain.

My package had been simple ever since I met that once Cyclops selling tents, he was one of my first ´victims´, but it was solid and could hold me, a sleeping bag and my (few) personal items since I tended to offer my trophies to my father.

I had met the hunters some months ago, while hunting a chimera. Artemis saw my skill and had heard of my exile, so she decided to let me travel with her hunters as advisor and berserker.

I should probably explain my relation with Zoë, well, it's not like I got a crush on her or anything, but by the warp she is cute, even though she is like three thousand years older than me. Oh, and one night I got her friendly and I did something that is probably not allowed, I kissed her and she kissed back. Since then we've been A and B, more or less the entire reason all monsters fear the hunters. Why Artemis hasn't slaughtered me yet, well I think Tzeentch might have something to do with it.

Now it was the 24. Of December, and Artemis would help me to reach the winter solstice. But before we left tomorrow, I had brought them some gifts.

I walked down to join the hunters, and was immediately with an arrow pushed in the face.

"What're you doing _boy_?" Palisha said, one of the younger hunters.

"I came with _presents_. You know it's Christmas and I thought I would give you something, now could you let me in?" I said, showing the huge bag I was carrying.

"Let him in." Zoë said, her food in her hands.

"Thank you, I know I always can count on you Zo."

"And stop calling me that, it was _one _night where I was friendly."

"Whatever you say." I said, thinking back to that night. We came to the group of hunters, and they eyed me suspiciously, as though I was a snake, a snake with an endless arsenal of future weapons.

"So, tomorrow we part ways, I just wanted to show my gratitude by giving you some gifts." I said, and gave them all a gift. The first to gasp was Artemis, who got a gift as well, and the last was Zoë. They all held up a black arrow each.

"What has thy given us?" Zoë asked, looking at the strange thing.

"I call it an anathema, it is an arrow that can instantly kill any ethereal being, they were made to kill my kind, use it honor-fully, and it can kill anything you may require." I said, looking at the black arrows.

"We thank you of your service, Konrad, may the gods favor you." Artemis said, as she rose, this form of her just barely reached my chin, I had grown a lot. "I have something for you, consider it a gift from the Olympians." She gave me a scroll. "It is the hunting scroll, it lists every monster ever hunted by the hunters.

"Thank you, Artemis."

"You may leave us now." Zoë said, looking with eyes of steel at me.

"Come on Zo, it is the last day and I haven't been with you since that night." I said, begging her mentally, though not physically.

"I guess I've always been weak towards you, you may eat with us, if lady Arthemis allows it of course." She answered, taking my hand and pulling me down to her side.

"Of course he may. Konrad has proven one of a kind." She said, giving me some chicken.

"I'll presume that is a compliment." I said.

The night went on, and eventually I left for my tent.

Next morning I walked down to the hunters' camp while Arthemis prepared to leave. I walked over to Zoë who had been given command over the hunters.

"Do you still give hugs?" I asked.

"Only because you have proven an honorable ally." She answered and hugged me.

I joined Artemis. And she asked "Can you keep up?"

"With some help."

"Here, ride him." She said as she gestured for a dow, and it came.

* * *

You wanted another chapter within some hours, and I gave you.


	5. Double Exile

"I think I can just turn my pouch into a gorerider, give me a minute." I said, staring at the dow.

_Gorerider_

Nothing happened.

Come on; _gorerider_.

Well, the dow it is.

And so we rode, with sick speed right through the forests all the way to New York (city). It had been forever since I had been in New York; I had spent a long in the north. The last time had been to hunt a giant, it had actually been a very interesting encounter, I had been forced to use a heavy bolter to get him down.

And so we were at the empire state building, we entered and the guy who controlled the lift saw Artemis and let us both in and mumbled something like; "Warp-born, fricking vowbreakers." What he referred to, might have been Zoë and me. We took the lift right up to "Oh Hello, the gods live here" floor, so basically the airspace above.

It was amazing, I had never been there before, it was like a flying city of marble and greek columns, and for some reason I felt like I was interloping. Suddenly I understood why.

Remember my anti-magic? Good, then imagine it as though every step I take in Olympus in poisoning the very soil. But I just need to get to the solstice.

Artemis left me and I headed towards the hall myself, feeling like everyone looked at me and despised me.

I finally made it to where the gods were, in a massive marble room where twelve gods sat in a U.

Zeus addressed me first.

"So this is the mighty warp-born? I have heard much about you, especially from the complaint department." He said, his mighty voice addressing me.

"Please, my lord Zeus, I have not come so that you may talk to me. I fear that I require James, the other warp-born." I replied.

"Then so be it, tell him to come." Zeus said, addressing Hermes.

"Give me a sec." Hermes answered, as he took up a phone and said something. Some minutes later Jim entered. He had matured as much as I had, he was taller than before, but still shorter than me (thank the gods), his hair had grown, a lot, like so much it all fell down to his shoulders and you could easily see his strands of multi-colored hair and multi-colored eyes.

"Konrad, it's been forever." Jim said, looking at me friendly. "There's so much I've learned, I've got so much to tell you."

"Jim, it's awesome seeing you, now I need you to summon a chaos god an-."

"What?"

"Summon a chaos god, you're a psyker right?."

"Yeah, should I just try?" He asked me.

"Yes. Khorne is a male so he's gotta be on the left side, now go!" I shouted.

Jim walked over to the side, closed his eyes and raised his hands. He mumbled something inaudible and suddenly a roaring avatar appeared and Jim fell down.

"I am Khorne, the master of the realm of brass!" The massive avatar shouted, now coming into view, he looked like a massive warrior in spiky golden armor with a huge sword.

Out of nowhere a throne of skulls came, and Khorne sat down on it.

"You must be the gods of Olympus, I have had my eyes upon you for a long time."Khorne said, looking at all the assembled gods. "But before we continue, we should bring my brother."

Jim rose again, but suddenly got horrible spasms, and it was as though a tall man manifested out of his eyes. The man had business clothes on and a handsome face.

"Just. As. Planned. Thank you son for carrying that coin, I recommend throwing it in the 32nd trashcan left to the building." The man said, looking at Jim and using some kind of magic to heal him, as Jim rose instantly. "Oh where are my manners, I am Tzeentch, lord of magic and the architect of fate. Oh and I would recommend ducking." Tzeentch said as a volleyball hit Ares. "Just. As. Planned." Tzeentch said.

Ares rose, made the volleyball into a volcanic rock. "Who threw that?" Ares said before throwing it right down and hitting some lesser gods.

Tzeentch created an impossible throne of warp-stuff and smoke and sat down next to Khorne.

"Now we can explain, you see we came over this backwater world some time ago." Tzeentch said.

"Backwater world?" Apollo asked.

"Yes backwater world, while it most certainly won't be backwater forever, but when it becomes the center of the universe; you'll be too busy screwing around to realize it, then Slaanesh will horribly slaughter you all." Tzeentch said, and looked at the assembly.

"Except Ares and Artemis, Ares because he is a fricking coward and Artemis because ol' Nurgle's got a big heart, a big rotting heart but still a big heart." Khorne said, looking at Ares as though he didn't deserve to be a god.

"Now this is probably big news for you all, but don't worry, it'll be another 28 000 years before Slaanesh finally achieves power enough to attack any of you." Tzeentch said just to reassure. "And you've got a similar problem in some years."

"What do you mean I'm a coward?" Ares asked his eyes glaring at Khorne, and Khorne staring back, almost melting Ares' sunglasses.

"We, might, tell you later, but the point is that you'll soon face a visually imminent doom, and we, the chaos gods, have decided to help you, maybe." Tzeentch went on. "And to do exactly that; we composed a master-plan, that included having children, but only one each."

"Why not more?" Hera asked.

"Because loving a chaos god has brought three out of four to madness and other, worse things, the only exception being Konrad's mother." Tzeentch said, looking at his watch.

"Now, it is extremely important to the future of Olympus that Konrad may come back to camp in summers, and I believe that it is even more important that Jim joins him in exile." Tzeentch went on, while Khorne was having a mental debate whether or not to just kill Ares right now.

"Fine, you're both exiled." Mr. D. said, looking at us.

"Well, this turned out better than expected." I mumbled.

"Alright boys, we'll be talking god business, you may leave us now." Khorne said, looking at me with the smallest amount of pity in a sea of rage.

We left the audience room.

"Well that's just fricking fantastic." Jim said.

"Don't worry dude, we'll be the best monster-killers in the universe." I told him. "But you should probably get your stuff, and say goodbye."

"Don't worry they're right here, we were supposed to take a small field trip to the Olympus

We walked towards a small dome where there were a bunch of sleeping bags, but everyone were outside, Jim grabbed his stuff and we started walking towards the lift and entered in an awkward silence.

"So, left or right?" I ask him when we leave the building.

"Left." We walked left for some minutes before Jim threw a coin into a trashcan that was full.

"What's the thing about that coin?"

"It was a gift from my father and a trick, a way to enter the material universe." Jim answered. "We should find a school."

"I am not a citizen, you are though, so you should find a school then I'll find somewhere we can live. So you're a psyker?"

_Yeah_. He said telepathically.

"Cool, just contact me when you've found a school and a place to meet."

Then we parted ways, I had no idea where we were going to live, then I saw an advertisement that said,

**_Run errands for us and you may live in the loft._**

I entered the shop, a small pizza-store where you ordered your pizza and brought it home. I came over to the man who owned the store, a tall muscular man with a moustache to be envious of.

"And what do you want?"

"I was wondering about the advertisement, could I get it."

"Are you fast?"

"Yes I am."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I am foreign."

"The job is yours." The man said. "You can take your stuff up to the loft, but remember that I will most likely need you to run errands on a short notice."

"Okay." I said, as I left to the loft. The loft was a nice place really; there was a bed, a couch and a table. I put my bag on the couch and decided to claim it, five months with girls and a small tent made things the luxury of beds unnecessary.

_I found a school._ Jim suddenly said in my mind. _We'll meet at Central Park._

And so I left for Central Park and all the while I had this feeling I was being watched. I joined Jim on a bench.

"Did you find a place to live?" Jim asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, a loft some streets from here."

"I decided that it would be wisest to take a boarding school where I know there are trackers, so I'll be an assistant on some boarding school."

"Wait, but you're too young to be an assistant."

"No… I found a spell I could use, but we should go to that loft of yours."

We walked back to the loft and he sat down and said something in a strange language I immediately understood was Dark Tongue and that I immediately understood.

"_Wither Hex_" He said and raised his hands.

For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly a wave of dust hit us both and a sudden pain came everywhere. I hear what might have been a scream of surprise, and I would have screamed if it hadn't been because I slowly started feeling like dust.

But the wave stopped as soon as it started and so did the pain. I looked up at Jim, and he looked like he was six-years older, now he could be an assistant. Jim looked at me with wondrous eyes.

"Konrad, you need a mirror." He said and handed me a knife. I looked at my reflexion in the knife's flat edge, what I saw was a handsome dark-haired man, at least twenty years old. But I also saw something else in the back of the loft.

_Power Fist._

I turned around with my crimson power fist and was about to smash the creature's head in, then I realized it was a girl, and I then realized it was someone I knew.

"Zoë?"


	6. I fly a screamer

Yeah it was definitely Zoë, but she looked older, just like me and Jim.

"Watch where thy point that thing." She said, in her old-fashioned voice.

"Zoë, what on earth are you doing here?" I asked her, shocked that she was here.

"Lady Artemis told me to join thee. To what purpose I do not know." She said. "What happened to thee?" She said, as though she just noticed that I looked older.

"You might want a mirror." I said as I gave her the knife and tried to keep looking at her face. "And some new clothes." She looked down first, and noticed that most of her clothes had ripped in places, like I now noticed mine and Jim's had as well.

She then noticed that she was taller than before, then she that noticed that her… Ehhmm, how should I put it… _Curves_ had changed… Then she noticed she looked older.

"What did thee do to me?!" She shouted, terrified and shocked.

"We made you older. Jim, is it permanent?" I asked Jim, while keeping my focus on Zoë's eyes.

"No, the effects last a year at max, most likely less." Jim said, studying his copy of Black Crusade: The Tome of Fate.

"So we will be normal again?"

"And it'll be as though we never aged." He said.

"Great, I have followed my lady for an eternity, only to be sent to some boys." Zoë said, grabbing her bow.

"Okay, so can you tell me why you came?" I asked Zoë.

"Artemis told me to join you until she told me otherwise, and help you with whatever you were planning to do. So what're you going to do?"

"Jim was supposed to join a boarding school as an assistant, now I figure I'll join with him, and you've gotta join too." I said, and they both stared at me.

"I hate you guys." Zoë said, mumbling a curse in ancient greek.

"I love you too." I said "Now, before we join, we should probably get our dignity back by buying some new clothes."

Remember that guy with the moustache? Well, he suddenly came in.

"You've gotta run an errand for me." He said, before he looked at us "Who are you?! Get out of here!" We grabbed our stuff and ran out.

We ran towards a clothing store nearby, before a man bumped into me.

Suddenly I saw an illusion of myself running with Jim and Zoë down the streets.

"Your friends will meet the key to it all." The man said, his face suddenly shifting to look like a boy's face, with black hair and sea-blue eyes. "Just. As. Planned." He walked onwards and I ran to Zoë and Jim.

"Where did thy go, thee was right at our side." Zoë said.

"I think I just ran into Tzeentch." I said, strange shouldn't he be in the warp again? "Now, how much money we got."

_We don't need any._ Jim said telepathically. _Just find whatever you want._

So we split up inside the store, a large square building with lots and lots of clothes. A woman walked over to me and looked at my clothes. She was tall and wore what resembled a hijab.

"Oh my dear, do you need help finding clothes?"

"No thank you, I can do it myself." I said, grabbing my pouch.

"Oh but please dear, you have such a handsome face, can I at least take a picture of you? It will be good advertisement." She said, but she took off her hijab before I could answer.

_Rune Shield_.

She was a gorgon, and thankfully I had hunted her kind before. The rune shield would protect me, but she would soon realize that she had to attack.

"You killed my sister, this is revenge!" She shouted, snakes rattling.

_Dreadaxe._

My rune shield turned into a daemon axe and I parried snakes that came at me.

Now the good thing with Dreadaxes, the more monsters you wound, the more powerful your axe gets.

The gorgon lunged at me, but I blocked with an uppercut that cut one of its hands, then I felt the incredible power in the axe and cut to the side, cutting its head off.

The bad thing with the dreadaxes, since I too am for all intents and purposes deamon, they are tough to use…..

Aaaaaaaand they want to kill me too. The axe suddenly twisted in my hand and nearly cut my throat.

_Poach._

It instantly turned into a pouch that didn't try to murder me.

Zoë ran around the corner, in a new blue coat, scarf and pants.

"Don't look at it." I panted, grabbing the hijab and covering the gorgon's head with it.

"Of course I won't." She said. "The dreadaxe, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use it after we killed that Cyclops." I took the head into the backpack.

"We did, but it would take to long with any of the heavier weapons and I needed to make sure that I killed it quickly." I said, looking through some mighty fine black and crimson leather jackets. I took my ripped shirt of and took a t-shirt portraying skulls on, and then the leather jacket.

"How does it look?" I asked, flexing some muscles.

"Pretty good, for a boy." She answered smirking.

"Well… Zo, you do look mighty fine yourself." I said, and she blushed the ever tiniest amount.

"And don't call me that, I swear to Artemis, it was one night and I was only trying to be friendly."

"Whatever you say." I said as I grabbed some black training pants. "Would you mind?"

"To look away? Oh no I am having a good time." She said, and it was my turn to blush.

"Fine!" I said as I took my own off and put the new ones on. "You happy?"

"Oh I am." Zoë said and looked around the corner.

Jim walked around the corner and asked; "How do you know each other?"

"I joined the hunters during my travels, I hunted with them for almost five months straight. Zo and I were more or less the entire reason monsters feared the hunters. She was my side-kick."

"No, thy was my side-kick. And stop calling me that."

"The point is that we came close, and I think I almost got her thrown out from the hunters."

"Artemis understood, and said that since you're technically a daemon, it means that you're not a man. But don't get any fun ideas."

"I won't, at least not any you'll hear of." I said, smirking.

"Ooooo-…. kay, so should we try and reach the buss to the school?" Jim said, looking at his watch.

"What is the name of the school?" Zoë asked, and I wondered the same thing.

"Yancy academy." Jim said, walking out the door.

_**Some months later, Yancy Academy.**_

I looked at the assembly around the stove, there were always many whenever Zoey (or as she is actually called Zoë), the substitute teacher in latin and assistant in history and latin, was gonna tell a story. Konrad, the P.T. teacher and field-trip organizer, was there too, he always was at Zoey's side. There were some rumors about why, but none dared ask them. For some reason, Jim, the substitute teacher in history and latin assistant, was there too.

In the beginning no one had arrived to hear her stories, but she told them as though she had been there and they had soon turned into the highlight of the week. Normally they were about the adventures of a champion and the hunters and greek mythology.

Now she was gonna tell how the champion joined the hunters.

"_Thy must understand, that our champion was not always with the hunters, before that time, a god had exiled him from his home. And he had been forced to walk the world and never return to his home. _

"_But once he hunted a mighty creature, a manticore, he met the most senior of the hunters, who had been sent on a scouting mission before her sisters. At first they crossed blades, for the champion had hunted monsters so long that he had their scent._

"I bet the champion won." Someone among the crowd said, and a small smile flared across Konrad's face.

"_The champion raised his axe and charged the hunter, the two of them matched eachother perfectly. The hunter was nimble, light and elegant, while the champion was strong, brutal and heavy. Eventually the hunter managed to take her knife up to the champion's throat." _She paused for maximum effect.

"He died?" A girl asked.

"_And then the hunter noticed that the champion's axe had stopped mere centimeters before her throat. They both paused in mutual respect, and then the hunter spoke; Who are you, creature, and why do you hunt our prey? And the champion answered; I am a servant of none, and I hunt your prey for I have tracked it here. Then they looked at each other, got a measure of each other." She paused again._

"_The hunter spoke again; What do thee fight for? And the champion answered; I fight for my values and my friends. They kept looking at each other and if either wished to kill the other, it would have been over in seconds._

"_The hunter spoke again; Who are thee? The champion answered; I am son of the god of violence, and I will have that creature as a sacrifice for my father." _She stopped. "Any questions?"

Approximately half the ones present raised their hands.

"Nancy?"

"Why didn't the champion just kill her?"

"Because he was impressed with the hunter." Konrad answered, as though he knew the story.

"Percy?"

"Have we not heard this story before, I mean, like the first time?" I asked.

"You heard how he defeated the creature, no how he met the hunters." Zoey answered. All the hands were gone, for those questions were the only ones that anyone thought of.

"_The god Artemis came let the champion accompany the hunters. The champion grew close to the hunter he had met first, and nearly made her break her vows. They worked together and became close friends as the champion and the hunter became the chiefest among the hunters._ I am sorry children, but that was it, after all you have a field trip tomorrow. Goodnight." She said, and many groans came from the audience.

Me and Grover walked into our room, and after some time went to sleep. But before he could sleep, he could swear that he hear Konrad say.

"That was just about how it happened Zo, wasn't it? You should've told them about the time I saved you from that hydra."

"How about we never talk about that again, and stop calling me that." Zoey said.

Wait, what? Probably just hallucinating.

The next morning it was right into the buss, Konrad took the steering wheel while Jim, Zoey, Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Brunner sat behind. Konrad drove like a maniac, you would wonder where he had gotten his driver's license.

But before you could say "Watch out!" we were there, the metropolitan museum of art. We walked mainly in the roman and greek areas, where Mr. Brunner told us about the titans and the Olympian gods.

After some time we had lunch, I sat there, eating my apple, when suddenly Mrs. Dodds said; "Come here dear." Of course I couldn't say no to a teacher.

So I joined her, and we walked into a gallery.

"Now you may give it back you know." She said, looking at me, while making some kind of growling sound.

"What?"

"You took it, you or that abomination of a demi-god." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, but suddenly she turned into a harpy and attacked. I did the most logical thing ever. I ran out of the way. She was way faster than me and with her wings she almost immediately caught up with me.

But then something happened.

A multi-colored bolt hit the harpy and sent her flying into one of the marble pillars. "How dare you?!" She screamed.

"Konrad, move in for the kill!" Someone shouted.

"With pleaure!" Konrad replied as he came in from the doorway, and his right hand had turned into a massive mechanical crimson fist. With it he lifted the harpy up and threw her away. "I presume you're ready Zo!" Konrad shouted, as an arrow hit the harpy in the eye.

"Stop calling me that!" Zoey shouted, from her position from which she prepared another arrow. "Jim?"

"Got it." Jim said as he summoned some kind of black flame that formed into a skull in the air and smashed with great force into the harpy, rendering her a pile of useless ash.

"Talking about overkill…" Konrad mumbled.

"Ahh… Percy Jackson, the key to the future. Was that not what you called him Konrad?" Jim said, as he walked towards me.

"That's what your father called him." Konrad said, helping me up.

* * *

I cannot write with Percy's POV anymore, so back to Konrad.

* * *

Yes, this boy was almost certainly a half-blood.

"What does she have in her hand?" I asked the boy, Percy I believe, and pointed at Zoë.

"A bow and arrow." He answered, staring at me.

"Good, we're getting him to the camp." I said.

"But we're still in exile." Jim said.

"We'll just stay outside to borders some days." I said.

_Pouch._

"What! How did you do that?" Percy shouted, pointing at my pouch.

"Daemonic machinery, its a long story." I answered. "Chiron must know of this, Jim, keep Percy safe."

"You got it." Jim answered as he moved closer.

"Zo, you join me in talking to Chiron."

"Stop calling me that." Zoë mumbled.

We walked out to the lunch area and over to Chiron in his wheel-chair.

"Chiron." I whispered to him.

"Yes Konrad, what is it." He looked up from his novel and looked at me.

"We're bringing Percy to the camp." I said.

"Stay outside the borders, you're still in exile and bring Grover as well. We'll meet at camp." He said.

We walked over to the disguised satyr.

"Come on Grover, we're gonna go to camp." I said, offering my hand to help him up.

"Who're you?" He asked, looking at me.

"Konrad, son of Khorne, now hurry up!" I answered.

"But you're supposed to be 14." Grover said.

"And you're supposed to be looking for Pan. No offense." I said.

"All taken." Grover mumbled as he rose. "But we don't have a car."

"We don't need one." I said as we walked back towards the gallery Percy was in.

"Grover, what is going on?" Percy asked.

"You've got a lot of time to talk on the trip." I said before Grover could open his mouth. "Jim, I need three screamers."

"You got it." Jim said, as he began summoning.

"What is going on?" Percy asked again.

"You, my dear friend Perceus Jackson, you're taking your place among our kind." I said, giving him my serious look. "How're those screamers coming?"

"Any minute now." Jim said, while cutting himself as a sacrifice to the dark gods.

"Zoë, hold that door."

"Finally." She mumbled.

"I mean, Zo, hold that door."

"You're just a jerk." Zoë mumbled.

Suddenly three manta-like creatures with massive teeth and spine claws came up from the ground and made big holes where they came. "Jim, tell them to not eat us or drop us on purpose." I told him, and he started talking to them in black-speech. "Jim, you ride one with Percy, I ride one with Grover and Zoë rides one alone."

"How do you do it?" Zoë asked.

"Jim is for all intents and purposes piloting it, you just make sure that it doesn't eat you." I said, embarking on my. Percy was very hestitant.

"What is that?" He asked.

"You will come to know it as a kindly one, it is a screamer. It can fly us to New York City from which we will take you home, and then... well you'll see." Jim said "Now come on, want to wait till some monsters can come and eat us?"

On that note Percy embarked on his, holding the spine-claws as support.

"Jim, make sure that Zeus can't see us." I said as we started flying.

_Melta gun._

I shot us a hole in the domed roof of the gallery and we flew out. Jim mumbled something in dark-speech and the area around us went dark, but we could see through it.

"And you're certain that we're invisible?" I asked (shouted), as the wind roared past us and the screamers accelerated.

"We're not invisible, but it's impossible to know who we are." Jim shouted back.

It was a matter of minutes before we were back in New York.

_Pouch_

"Jim, put us down."

"You got it." Jim said as he forced the screamers into an alley. "Black hawk down."

"Now, Percy, where do you live?" I asked him, as I helped Zoë down from the Screamer.

He looked around and said; "Right around the corner."

"What a coincidence." Grover said, as we started walking towards the house.

"No, just as planned." Jim said, wether it was true or not I may never know.

"But what is going on? I've been riding a flying manta with an over-grown spinal chord." Percy said.

"Your mother will explain, hopefully." I said.

We walked to the apartment building and I said. "Percy enter, the rest keep any monsters outside, Jim use Sky-Sight."

"I am not a pokemon." He mumbled as his eyes went white.

"Zoë, you take up a good position." I told Zoë. She smiled for a moment before running down a corner, I wasn't in the mood to tease her. "And Grover stay out here too."

"Okay, Percy, enter now and ask what is going on, tell her that the camp is ready for you."

"What will you be doing?"

"Hitching a ride."

* * *

**Some months before that, the hunters' camp**

"Where is Zoë?" Artemis asked the hunter who stood sentry.

"You ordered her to follow the warp-born." The hunter answered.

"No I didn't." Artemis said, dumbstruck at the revelation.

* * *

The Deceiver looked at the star in front of him, so young, and yet so strong. Soon he would feast upon it, but first hi plot had to be brought to conclusion.

"Worry not brother, soon I will have found you a body, then you can attack the Olympians." The deceiver said, in its impossible language.

"I grow tired of waiting, surely the gods of Olympus are ready for reaping." His brother answered, looking at the nearby planet.

"It is, but it will be better to find you a body."

"Then I am not better than the great enemy."

"It is to house your great power, while a machine would be better, the humans don't have such technology. My plans are coming into motion, slowly but steadily. But it will take years before we can attack."

"Then this had better work."

* * *

Tzeentch looked at the omincient chess game before him, ever since the solstice he could swear that someone had been moving his pieces. The gods of Olympus must survive another 30 000 years, then it did not matter what happened to them.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yes, it is extremely long. By my standards anyway.

I am glad to anounce that multiple big names from the warhammer franchise will become important; including (but not limited to): the Emperor, Orikan the Diviner, Nemesor Zahndrekh, Trazyn the Infinite, the Deceiver, the Burning One, Eldrad and the Primarchs.

How? you might ask. Because of Orikan the Diviner. Solve the rest yourselves.

Oh, and I am going to make a picture for this fanfic, but I can't quite decide wether to show Percy Jackson in front of Khorne or Konrad and Zoë (and maybe Jim) doing something (fighting or just posing), so I'll let you choose.

And if it is the latter, then please tell me of an actor(or whatever) you think could look like Konrad (and Jim).

As for Zoë, I think the last couple of sentences explains enough.


	7. Red Thirst

I walked into a small alley, it smelled bad and there were some homeless there, but otherwise it was your average alley. I began a ritual.

"Father Khorne, for too long have I been inactive, I ask not for your pity, I ask for three of you mighty Juggernauts. I swear to bring you blood and glorious carnage. For I am your son, and you are my father." Suddenly I saw what looked like a phone, I took it up and studied it. It was imbued with black leather but the metal itself was crimson red and when I looked at the contact list it red.

**An'ggrath…**

**Skarbrand…**

**Doombreed…**

**Kinslayer…**

And the list went on and on.

"Thank you, father." I said as I left the alley and came back to Jim.

Just as I came back, Percy and his mother left the apartment building. And then another chain reaction happened. First I saw Jim get consumed by a cloud of dust, then myself, and then Zoë over in the bushes.

I felt agonizing pain, which was over in a moment. Suddenly I noticed that all my clothes were too big and I was fourteen again. Jim too was fourteen and Zoë came out of the bushes, her blue clothes far too big for her.

Percy had watched it all and went; "What is going on? You won't tell me anything and now they become teenagers!"

"Emm… Excuse me Miss. Jackson, but could we lend some of Percy's clothes." I asked Percy's mother.

"Yes of course, come right in." She said and led us into the apartment.

Inside it smelled of pizza and poker (and yes poker is in fact a smell) and five men were sitting and playing poker.

"Who're those?" The fattest of the men said.

"We're some of Percy's friends." Jim said.

"Want a word of advise, stay away from him, he is purely trouble."

"Ohhh… I don't think so." Jim said, mumbling something in dark-speech and the man instantly got cloudy eyes.

"I think you're right." The man said as we left them and walked into Percy's room.

There we all got new clothes and we changed out on their bath-room.

I had gone with the red clothes I could find, Zoë with the blue and Jim was just a cacophony of colors.

"Jim, I know that you're the son of Tzeentch, but that's just stupid." I told him as we left.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Whatever."

We entered the car, I looked the oldest so I sat in front with Percy's mother and behind us sat the rest, tightly crammed. We started driving to Long Island and eventually we reached the dirt roads that I knew were so close to the camp. The terrain changed from urban to natural and we could soon see the beaches.

But suddenly an arrow wooshed past my head and hit the mirror.

"We're under attack!" I shouted to them. "Zoë and Jim, escort them to the camp, I'll distract them!" I shouted as I opened the door and leaped out.

"Who dare attack the son of Khorne? Your skull shall adorn his palace!"

"I dare, now give me my sister back." A grey-clad girl shouted as she charged out from her hiding place within the forest on the right side of the road.

"A hunter? I have no intents in fighting you." I said, as I put my poach into my pocket.

"But we have intents in fighting you." The rest of the hunters shouted as they left their hiding spots in the forrest, leveling their bows down at me.

The one that charged at me tried a swing of her short sword aimed at my head, I dodged it and kicked the sword out of her hand.

"Please, I wish not to fight you."

"You get what is coming to you." The one I had just disarmed said, trying to hit me with her knife, I dodged it too and kicked her stomach.

"Please run! If it is Zoë you want then she will soon be by the camp!" I shouted, as I started feeling the bloodlust.

"Never, you abducted my sister and must pay!" The attacker shouted, but her sisters started to run at an unnerving speed towards the car, which was now nearly by the camp.

"Aaarggghhh!" I shouted as I finally let in, turning my pouch into a chainaxe. "Now you die!" She was after all disarmed, so it was simple to just cut her head off. I looked at her decapacitated head, feeling the bloodlust lose its effect, I realized that I had just murdered someone. "No!" I shouted as I ran for the camp.

But suddenly a dozen arrows hit me in various muscles, which made it impossible to stand, so I did somethign very logical, I fell.

"What have you done?" Artemis shouted, as she closed in for the kill.

"It was all a misunderstanding!" I shouted, as I felt an even greater pain where my arrow-wounds had been.

"You murderer." Artemis said, before I went unconscious.

I woke up later, surrounded by hunters in what looked like a cabin. I was chained to the wall, all the arrows in my body pressed all the way through my body. Zoë walked up to me and hit me in the stomach.

"It was all a trick wasn't it?" She said. "Your machinations, from the Immaterium or whatever you call it, a monster that took the look of Artemis! And then you kill a hunter!"

"Ihhhii… plhiise… whauter." I said, as I tried to talk. "How long have I been out?" I said, as I suddenly felt much better. At my side I noticed Jim, also chained to the wall, mumbling in dark-speech.

"Stop your witch-craft." One of the hunters said, aiming an anathema arrow right at his head.

"I was only trying to heal my brother, please, it is all a big misunderstanding, we did not do anything." Jim said, looking at the anathema.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about, Zoë came to us and told us that Artemis had sent her." I said, feeling the guilt.

"Which I didn't." Artemis said as she rose to inspect us. "I believe that someone took the look of me and told Zoë to join you, for reasons that I cannot understand. But that is not the reason you're here, you killed a hunter."

"I told her to back off, she knew that I had a bloodlust and would kill her if she continued." I said, uncompromisingly. "I bested one of your warriors, and I am not proud of it. I will redeem myself, I promise you this." I said.

"I respect you Konrad, have no doubt, but you have made an enemy of the hunters. We will leave you, but we will not unchain you, and as a punishment then you shall eternally wear chains on your hands. They shall never be taken off by any force that belongs to this world, and the pain they induce shall never be dulled. And you shall never find rest in the arms of maidens." Artemis said, as suddenly it felt like my hands were on fire.

"It burns!" I shouted as the hunters left. "Today you lost a valuable ally!"

When they were gone, Jim started mumbling in dark-speech. Suddenly his own chains incinerated.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No of course not, I can just _bite _my chains off." I said, as the fire raging in my hands continued.

"No need to be a jerk." He mumbled as he incinerated mine too. "We should get you medical attention, just stay here." Some minutes later he came back. "They're gonna throw us out again."

"What?" I said, not believing it, pitying my burning hands.

"Camp begins tomorrow." Jim said, as he tried to help me rise. Suddenly an even greater pain could be felt where the wounds were, and I heard the arrows shatter.

Suddenly I could rise and move all by myself.

"What the f*ck just happened." I said, as I looked at the broken off pieces of arrow.

"I have no idea." Jim said. "Let's go."

So we left the camp without a word, not saying anything to anyone. Once we had gotten out, we slept on the country-side, very uncomfortable, and looked at the stars, for a moment I could swear that I saw two shadows passing by the moon, but the next moment they weren't there.

When I finally managed to sleep, I had a dream.

I was in a massive crystal room, I could see a massive chess board, and in front of me sat Tzeentch, still in his business clothes.

"Good to see you Konrad, I have things to tell you so listen carefully. First off; someone are planning to destroy Olympus, the ones known as the C'tan. I do not know their ambitions in doing this, but Olympus must survive, do you hear me?" Tzeentch said, looking at me over his massive chess board.

"Yes, but why must Olympus survive?" I asked him.

"Because it will bring about a set of events that will one day ensure our dominance of the galaxy, mainly when Slaanesh finally leaves that fortress of hers and creates the Eye of Terror." Tzeentch said. "But it will take many thousands of years. So keep them alive. The second thing, someone is manipulating you and the gods of Olympus, one more ancient than the gods and even us, the one who oredered Zoë to join you in the disguise of Artemis." He said while he stared at a golden figure on his massive chess board as it moved. "And he is on the move. Tell Jim that I am sorry for exiling him." He gestured with his hand and I woke up.


	8. Black Rage

Now listen, I know that I shouldn't believe Tzeentch. But the idea of the C'tan wanting to destroy Olympus, I didn't like it. Much less the fact that the chaos gods wanted to kill the gods, in 28 000 years. But let's do one thing at a time.

A buss had arrived, carrying all the half-bloods, they all looked at me, either curiously or hatefully, before walking up the hill and into the camp area. The sun was high on the sky and Jim had already left.

I walked into the camp area, not exiled anymore, and walked over to our cabin's table. There Jim sat and enjoyed some bacon and pepsi.

"Hi Konrad, sorry that I didn't wake you up." Jim said, looking up at me.

"Come on, we've gotta talk with Chiron." I told him, while eating some of his bacon.

"What? Can't bring some bacon?" Jim said, looking at his food.

"No."

"But…"

"No." I said while I started walking towards the big house. He joined me eventually after a small mental debate wether or not to doombolt me.

When we entered we saw Chiron and Mr. D playing some kind of game.

"Chiron, we've got important news." I said, as I entered.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up from his cards.

"I believe that a species referred to as the C'tan wants to destroy Olympus." I said, and Jim looked at me, wondering how I got that information.

"We will speak of this later." He said, as Percy came out on the porch.

Grover and Annabeth came in behind him and introduced us.

"That's Mr. D, the camp director so be polite. That's Konrad Aggebo, monster-hunter, exile and satyr-offender. That's James, just call him Jim, our local sorcerer. And you already know Chiron." Grover said.

"Now, now, I figure that there is a lot Percy must learn, but Konrad may leave us." Chiron said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"The oracle, provided that you accept your quest." He said.

"Of course, I accept." I said, before walking up the steps and up to the loft.

Inside the loft it smelled the way I imagined a nurgling smelled on the inside, and before me was a mummified… thing.

Suddenly green smoke left its mouth and I was about to melta-gun it to death.

Then it started talking.

"What is my destiny?" I asked, and all of the sudden the mist created and illusion of the hunters sitting and eating.

First Artemis sait:

"**Go to the land of sand and"**

Then another hunter said:

"**There you shall make your final stand"**

Then another hunter said:

"**And the disgraced son"**

Then Zoë said:

"**Shall offer up the sun"**

Suddenly the mist retracted into the mummy and I was left with few hints about the C'tan. As I started walking down to the porch I tried to decipher it.

**In the land of sand, **that means somewhere in the desert, so to the west.

**There you shall make your final stand, **is not a good sign, but I should be ready for a big fight.

**And the disgraced son,**that could mean me, since I killed a hunter.

**Shall offer up the sun, **so if I am not wrong then the C'tan eats stars, which would mean that the C'tan will try to manipulate me.

I came down to the porch again, and saw Annabeth showing Percy around the camp.

"What did you find out?" Chiron asked.

"That I must go west." I said.

"You? You do know that you can bring two companions?" Chiron said.

"Then Jim and… Luke." I said, thinking that Luke would make a perfect addition to the team.

After some time we managed to find Luke and offered him a place on the quest.

"Me… A quest? Of course I accept, let's go as soon as possible." Luke said, his eyes shining.

And so we said our goodbyes (again) and made the head-of-security drive us to the outskirsts of New York City, then he left us on the street.

"So what are we trying to achieve?" Luke said, looking at me.

"I have been told that a species of incredibly powerfull creatures known as the C'tan wish to destroy Olympus, and so we must find out more about the C'tan." I said. "So we go to the west. Jim, use gate of infinity."

Jim mumbled something in dark-speech and suddenly a blue tunnel appeared in front of us, leading to a random motel in some desert. We entered and came to the motel, it was still bright day and I knew just what to do.

"Jim, you have some divination powers right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, should I try?" Jim asked.

"Yes you should." I said, as he mumbled in dark-speech and threw some dust into the air. "That direction." He said, pointing to the west.

"Let's go." I said.

Then the days went on and on, following the road and Jim's directions wherever we came, we ate whenever we could, but finally we saw what might give us a hint. It was small really, but it was definitely what we had been looking for.

It looked like a metal shard, it had some kind of imbued power. But the closer me and Jim came to it, the weaker we felt, untill it felt like I was going to pass out.

"Luke, what are you doing?" I asked as Luke walked over to the shard and took it up.

"Is this what we have been searching for?" He asked, then he grinned. "This is the power of my sponsors."

"What?"

"Oh right, you don't know. The C'tan want the same as me, so I figured that I would join them."

"You work for the C'tan?"

"They sponsor me, but I work for someone else entirely." He said, with another grin.

"Traitor!" I shouted as I struggled to rise and grab my pouch.

"And my allies will arrive soon, with a way for me to safely transport you." He said, looking at a cloud in the distance. I felt the bloodlust (I am just gonna call it the red thirst now) pressing on, and I felt the extra power that came with it.

_Hellblade._

I took him by surprise when I rose and made a hit at him. We were approximately the same height, but my blade was much longer than his. I hammered at his guard without mercy, slowly gaining ground, but the shard; it was making it hard for me to do anything.

I kept coming at him with unprecedented fury, but he managed to block all my strikes. Eventually I slowed down by a fraction, he got a hit in, but I grabbed the sword, twisted his arm and kicked the shard out of his hand.

"A dirty trick." Luke said, before dodging my new assault.

"Run, Jim!" I shouted, just before I saw a gate of infinity and Jim was gone.

I kept coming at Luke, now that the shard was safely away, I managed to push him down and was about to cut his head off.

Then I was hit by a small dart in my back, it was injected with some kind of poison that made me fall down, unconscious.

I woke up later in a cell; I stood on a dais in the middle of the room, my arms chained to the ceiling and my legs to the floor. Around me there were all kinds of creepy-looking needles and saws.

"Good day, Konrad." Luke said, looking at me.

"What have you done, Luke?"

"Not so negative Konrad, I have let you live. Only by the sponsor's order of course."

"You mean the C'tan?"

"Yes I do." Luke said, smiling evilly "They want to study you, to dissect you and pump you full of viruses and see what kind of kill-engine you'll be, you may begin your work."

Suddenly I felt a horrible pain coming down my spine and I shouted in pain.

"What we will inject into you is referred to as the flayer virus, it is very deadly, but will make you impossibly powerful, provided that you survive." Luke said.

Suddenly I felt a million needles enter my spine and inject something into my bones, then it felt as if my very skin peeled off.

"You will pay for this Luke! I swear! I will find retribution!" I shouted, as I felt the pain become greater and greater, before my bloodlust returned. Only that it was different, before it had been a curse, but a curse I could control and use to my strength. Now it was madness, a lust to kill in an endless sea of blood, a fight against my base instincts that I could never win.

It was the flayer virus. It was the black rage.

But suddenly, as the adrenaline hit its apex, my heart rate dropped to zero.

* * *

I am sorry that this might be shorter than it should be, but I really want to get to the exiting part.

If you have any ideas about what should be the story's cover and have a skill with drawing, please feel free to try and make a drawing that would look nice as cover-art.


End file.
